bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Future Life:Chapter 3-The Robbery
When Charles wakes up he takes a shower, changes into a hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and puts a bandana in his pocket. He then grabs two silenced pistols, walks out of his apartment, and takes a cab to the bugstars building. Once he gets out of the cab he puts the bandana on to cover his mouth and walks into the building. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" the bugstars worker says to Charles. Charles then uses one pistol to shoot out the security cameras, and uses the other to pistol whip the worker. "What do you want?!" the worker says in fear. "I need 6 bugstars uniforms incuding the masks, and a bugstar van. Is that going to be a problem?" Charles says. "No... No its not" the worker says. "Good (Charles picks him up and kicks him towards the door behind him) Move" Charles says and the worker leads him to where the uniforms are. "There's the unifors. If you take the stairs to your right and then make a left there's the garage where the bugstar vans are" the worker says, scared because he has the guns pointed at him. Charles then grabs a bag and puts the uniforms in them. Then he hears someone comming up the stairs. "Man I can't wait to get out of here my day has- What the hell?" another worker says while comming up the stairs, and then looks at the phone on the table next to him as if he's going to call the cops. "Touch the phone, and you get shot where you stand" Charles says and aims one of his guns at the other worker. "Fuck you" the other worker that came up says and grabs the phone, but Charles shot him in the hand, and then shoots him in the chest. The worker Charles held hostage punches Charles and knocks one gun out of his hand. "You want to fight me? Big mistake punk" Charles says, drops his other gun, and gets in a fighting position. The worker tries to hit Charles with a right hook, but Charles dodges it and knees him in the face. The worker then hits Charles with a sloppy left hook and and uppercut, but Charles punches him in the gut, elbows him in the head, and when the worker falls stomps his head(only one kick though), kncking him out. Charles then takes the keys to the van, grabs the bag of uniforms, and drives to Venice-Tripolar Inc.. At Venice-Tripolar Inc. When Chares gets there he parks the car in an alley, walks in, takes the elevator up to the offices, and goes to Aaron's office. "Charles, did you get the uniforms & van?" Aaron says to Charles. "Yeah, now I need 5 other guys to help me out" Charles says to Aaron. "Well me, Danny, and a few security guards could help you out" Aaron says to Charles. "Yeah, if the president & vice-president get caught up in a robbery thats bad for buisness. But the security guards could work" Charles says to Aaron. "Okay then. Guards" Aaron says to Charles, and then yells to the hall, where 5 security guards come into Aaron's office. "Yes sir?" the captain of the group of the security guards says to Aaron. "In two hours you all are going to help Charles rob the main Bank of Liberty here in Algonquin. You have to wear these bugstar pest exterminators uniforms including the masks and you have to use a bustars van to drive to and from the bank. You also need to have weapons. The only reason we're robbing it is to get are money back. Does that sound good?" Aaron says to the security guards. "Yes sir" all of the security guards say to Aaron. "Actually I'm also going to beat that manager until he gets his head straight to quit stealing from us" Charles says to Aaron. "Great" Aaron says sarcastically. "Alright then. I'll go home and get ready" Charles says to Aaron, takes a uniform & mask, leaves Aaron's office, and then leaves the building. But, unknown to Charles, Aaron, and the security guards heard the entire conversation. "Well thats interesting, Caldwell, you're finished after what I do to you" Eddie says and leaves to go to his office. And hour and a half later After getting on the uniform & mask Charles grabs an assualt smg with a built in silencer(one that actually works), walks out of his apartment, gets the bugstars van, and goes to pick up the security guards. Once he gets them they decide to go get some silencers for the security guards weapons( the captain of the group has an assualt mg, while the others have assault rifles). After they get the silencers they equipt them with their guns, and then get stuck in traffic. A half-hour later they finally make it to the bank. Once they're there they get out of the car and Charles gets dynamite to blow up the vault door( because the bank has all their money in the vault, all the other money got taken to be moved earlier in the day). They then walk in. "Hello, may I help you?" the same bank teller that Charles shot asks Charles. "Yeah we heard you got a pest problem and- oh fuck it" Charles says and hits the bank teller with his gun, and then shoots in the air to get the peoples attention. This causes some of the security guards to show up and aim they're guns at Charles & his group. "Freeze!" a bank security guard says to Charles. "Charles then shoots himin the right arm & right leg. "Drop your weapons, or you die" Charles says to the security guards who drop their guns. "Good, boys, you know what to do" Charles says and his group goes and knocks out the bank security. "None of you fucking fucks move!" one of the security guards with Charles says to the civillians. "What do you want? There's no money here it got cleared out earlier!" the bank teller says to Charles. "Actually you do, you got the money you're stealing from Venice-Tripolar Inc., and we want it." Charles says and pulls down his mask for exactly 4 seconds, showing the bank teller his face and then quickly pulls it back up. "Remember Me?" Charles says to the bank teller. "You!" the bank teller says to Charles. "Yeah. Boys! Go set the dynamite on the vault door and blow that bitch up, two of you stay here with me" Charles says and 3 of his security guards go and blow up the vault door. "Hey boss, we got a problem" one of the security guards says to Charles. "I'll be down, you two, watch them" Charles says and then goes down to the vault. "Yeah? Wait a minute where's the money?" Charles asks the security guard captain. "Thats the problem, when we blew it it wasn't in there" the security captain says. "The fucking manager must have the money, lets find him" Charles says and they go back upstairs. Once they get up there Charles walks up to the bank teller he shot. "Where's your manager?" Charles says to the bank teller. The bank teller then spits on Charles. "Fuck you" the bank teller says. "Bad mistake motherfucker" Charles says and hits him with the gun, hands his gun to one of his partners, hits the guard in the gut 3 times, and then knees him in the face. "Where is he?!" Charles says to him. "In his office" the bank teller says. Charles then grabs him and throws him into a few desks. Charles then goes to the manager's office. But, unknown to them, there is something going on at Venice-Tripolar Inc. At Venice Tripolar Inc.(during the robbery) Eddie is sitting in his office, pissed off at Charles, just because he hates him. "Man I hate Charles, he really shouldn't be an executive. Well, nows time to fuck him over" Eddie says and pulls out his cell phone. He then dials 911. "911 What is you're emergency?" the dispatch says to Eddie. "Yes, I'd like to inform you that there's a robbery going on at the Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin right as we speak, so you should send the LCPD to stop it" Eddie says. "Thank you for the information sir, we'll send them right away" the dispatcher says and hangs up. "Good luck Charles, you'll need it" Eddie says and leaves his office, but unknown to him his phone falls out of his pocket. Meanwhile, back at the bank When Charles opens up the door he sees the manager armed with a pistol & the money in a duffell bag. "Looking for something Caldwell?" the manager says to Charles. "Yeah, the money, you cand hand it over, or I can kill you. Wait a minute, I forgot why elseI? came here, to kick your ass" Charles says,drops his assualt smg, and runs towards the manager. The manager fires 3 shots but Charles dodges them, and grabs him, and starts punching & kneeing him. Charles then starts using objects to hit him with. The manager then hits Charles in the gut with a phone, and Charles then throws him through the window in his office, grabs the money, assualt smg, and the pistol. Charles then shoots the manager in the legs, until he empties the clip. "Well, now thats done" Charles says. "Boss, we got a problem" one of Charles' partners says. "What is it?" Charles says and then opens the door, seeing alot of cops with their guns aimed at Charles. "Oh shit!" Charles says. "This is the LCPD, put your hands up and walk out calmly, and we won't shoot. No, wait a minute we'll still shoot you" the chief of the group says. "Go to hell asshole! I hate you cops! Fuck the LCP with the police brutality, you're just like the Cincinnati & Los Santos cops!" Charles says and shoots the chief. "Open fire!" the chief says after he is hit and Charles closes the doors. "Duck!" Charles yells and him & his partners duck while the cops shoot through the walls. Two of his partners then position themselves by windows and open fire aon the cops, hitting two others and then the cops cease fire, to call in for backup. About 10 minutes after that they're were police cruisers and ambulances out in the front blocking the front of the bank. "Come out now!" a cop yells. "Okay we will, you(points to the captain), grab the bank manager & the teller I shot" Charles says and they grab them. They then open the doors and throw them out, and they here shots, but the manager & teller are still alive. After that the power goes off in the bank. "What the hells going on?!" one of his partners yells. "Guys stay calm!" Charles says to them. "So the bank has a pest problem?" a voice says, which causes them to start blind-firing their guns. "Ya know, you guys probably taken marksmenship before robbing a bank, right?" the same voice says, with sarcasm in his voice. "Actually asshole I can shoot like a professional, but I can't see because the power is off, if the power comes back on I'll put a bullet right in your head" Charles says to the person. The power then comes on, revealing the person is Black Arrow. "Shit guys it's Black Arrow, guys we got to-" one of Charles' partners says before being taken down by a tazer.the power then went back off. Charles could hera Black Arrow taking out two of his partners. "Someone take a fucking hostage!" Charles yells. "Yes boss" the captain of the security says and grabs a hostage. "Black Arrow stay away!" he yells, but Charles sees him get tackled and taken down, with the gun being fired into the air. Charles then sees the other one get tazed, and decides to run out the back of the bank, but Black Arrow was in hot pursuit. Charles shoots at Black Arrow while running, but Black Arrow tackles him and kicks his gun away from him, forcing him to fight hand to hand. Charles hits Black Arrow with a sloppy, but powerful right hook, but Michael knees him in the stomach, lifts him up in the air, and throws him. "Good, you lasted longer then most people. Want a cookie?" Black Arrow jokes at Charles. "Shut the fuck up!" Charles says to him, and swings a left hook, but Black Arrow dodges it. "Kiss your mother with that mouth?" Black Arrow sarcastically replies, knees Charles in the face, and then throws him down again. "I kiss yours" Charles says, struggling for air. "I've been burned" Black Arrow replies, lets Charles up, and dropps him to the ground with a right hook. Black Arrow then picks him up and takes off Charles' mask. "Well well well, Charles Caldwell, an executive at Venice-Tripolar Inc., a rich guy but you're robbing a bank. Going back to the criminal life now are we? Thats real smart" Black Arrow sarcastically says to Charles. "Asshole quit being sarcastic. I'll tell you why I did it" Charles says. "Hurry, clocks ticking" Black Arrow says. "This bank is stealing money from my company, see that duffell bag full of money, thats the money they wouldn't give us. Yesterday we had a meeting to discuss getting our money, but it was a set up and they tried to kill us. So me & the people you took out were helping me, we just want our money back" Charles says. "You could've just contacted the police & they could have taken care of it" Black Arrow says. "We're not pussies and won't rely on the cops" Charles says. "You know now I have to confinscate the money & give it to the cops, right?" Black Arrow says to Charles. "And you know that I must kick your ass and see who hides behind that mask, right?" Charles replies with a smile. Black Arrow then walks over to the docks( the bank has been moves down to where docks are, so the back leads out to stairs that lead down to a dock) and hangs Charles over the water(he doesn't walk down the stairs he walks to the left and thats where the water starts, so if you drop someone they drop into the water). "You know I could just drop you int this water right now? The sharks are probably hungry" Black Arrow says. "Did... did you just say sharks?" Charles asks him, with a change of tone. "Yup, Great White Sharks,Bull Sharks, you name it" Black Arrow says. "Please.. d-d-d-don't" Charles says. "Why, have a little fear do we? I think I'm ging to drp you to see what happens" Black Arrow says and drops Charles, but grabs him just as he is about to fall. "Please don't! I have a fear of sharks okay!" Charles says on the urge of tears because he's afraid of great white sharks). "Fine" Black Arrow says and throws Charles towards a wall. "Get out of here, now. You're lucky" Black Arrow says. Charles then runs off, and takes a cab to his house to change into a suit, and then to Venice-Tripolar Inc. to tell Aaron & Danny about the robbery. Category:Blog posts